Crossdressing for Success
by ChinkonkaNoAme
Summary: A mission in Italy leads to something unexpected. 8059-fanfic. I suck at summaries so just read and review please.


A/N: This is my first fanfic I've ever published so please go easy on me. And also English isn't my mother tongue so I apologize for any mistakes. :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hated it. Abso-fucking-lutely hated his life. Why him? Why couldn't 10th ask someone else to take the job? Gokudera swore under his breath. One day he would probably go insane and blow up whole fucking Namimori in process. He just couldn't say 'no' to 10th.

So here he was, in Italy, standing in hotel's bathroom, wearing a dress and applying make-up on his face. Well at least trying to.

"Ouch!! Motherfucking-!!" The Italian kept shouting curses after poking himself in the eye with the eyeliner. Just then a knock came from the door.

"Gokudera? Are you okay in there?" a voice called from outside the door. "Yeah fucking terrific, dumbass…" he muttered while adding some lipstick.

The door opened and Yamamoto poked his head in.

"Whoa…you look-" Swordsman didn't have a chance to finish his sentence when eyeliner came flying across the bathroom and hit him right between the eyes.

"I dare you to finish that sentence..." Gokudera gave him the nastiest glare he could muster at the moment. Yamamoto rubbed the sore spot between his eyes and smiled, but wisely kept his mouth shut. Hayato turned his back to taller male and went back to his World War 3: He VS makeup.

"I can help you with that if you want." Takeshi offered while smiling sheepishly. Gokudera's eye twitched.

"Why the hell would I want your help, baseball idiot?" "I don't know, it just looks like you're having some trouble...." There was that smile again. Gokudera hated it.

'_Why did I get stuck with him? Anyone else would've been better.'_ "No I don't want your help, now get out before I show dynamite down your throat and blow you to bits." He growled while glaring at the other.

"Ahahaha….okay let me know when you're ready." And with that he left, leaving Hayato alone.

After putting away the makeup supplies, dynamite expert turned to small bag resting on the counter. He dug through it and pulled out a pair of silk stockings. Cursing his fate and every person on earth whose fault it was that he was in this situation, he pulled stockings on and stood up, watching his reflection from the mirror. He hated to admit it, but his sister, who had bought the clothes he was currently wearing, had a good taste when it came to dresses and other girly stuff. No scratch that, she had a good taste in clothes when it didn't have anything to do with him wearing them. _'Stupid Reborn, stupid big sis, stupid 10__th__- no! It's not 10__th__'s fault…okay maybe it was but…'_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_

_Flashback: 3 weeks earlier_

"You want me to do what?!"

"We want you and Yamamoto to go to Italy and attend to this party. We received an invitation, it's for two." Reborn said while sipping his coffee.

"But if the invitation was sent for 10th then why do we have to go?"

"Oh c'mon Gokudera, don't be like that! It sounds like fun." said Yamamoto while grinning like an idiot. Gokudera glared at the baseball player, who was currently sitting next to him for some unknown reason.

"I don't want to go anywhere with him. Why can't 10th go?!" he asked while glaring at the Arcobaleno who was still peacefully enjoying his coffee.

"Because Tsuna doesn't speak Italian and it could be a trap. Besides it's a great opportunity to get some information about this particular family."

"But that jock doesn't speak Italian either!" Gokudera argued.

"And that's the reason why you're going with him. Yamamoto's social skills and your language skills will complete each other."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? What's wrong with my social skills?!"

Every person in the room stared Gokudera silently for a moment. Tsuna was first to break the silence

"Well….you see Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun doesn't threat to blow people up in daily basis…and well he…um…" Tsuna trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"Anyway please take this mission Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna pleaded.

"Sure, don't worry Tsuna, we can handle it." "If it's 10th's wish then I will gladly accept..." Gokudera faked a smile, his eye twitching every now and then. Reborn hopped down from the bed he had been sitting.

"Good, now that's settled, there's one more thing we need to discuss." Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at him with quizzical expression.

"About the invitation, it's for two."

"Yeah we already know that, so what about it?" Gokudera cocked his head on side slightly. Reborn gave him a funny look and continued.

"It's a big party, a ball to be exact." There was long silence and then the realization finally hit Hayato like a ton of bricks.

"You can't be serious...!"

"What's the matter Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked, giving him a confused look.

"Don't you get it, you stupid jock!? It's a fucking dance party, invitation is for two, which means a man and a woman!!!" He yelled, looking utterly pissed-off.

"Oh okay." Yamamoto gave him a sunny smile, looking like there was no problem at all.

"Well Yamamoto is too tall and built to wear a dress so that leaves you, Gokudera"

"No no no and abso-fucking-lutely no!!! There's no way in hell I'm wearing a dress!!!" he shouted looking completely horrified.

_End of the flashback_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

They had argued god only knows how long, and finally in the end, Gokudera had to swallow his pride and agree. Deep sigh escaped from his lips as he grabbed a wig which Bianchi had bought him and proceeded to put it on, trying to make sure that none of his own hair was left visible. Finally satisfied with the result, he left the bathroom and walked back to the bedroom where Yamamoto was waiting for him.

Yamamoto quickly stood up, fixing his suit jacket. "So, are you ready? Can we go now?" Gokudera gave him no answer, just walked past him over to his bed and grabbed the pair of high heels from the floor next to his bed, glaring at them as if it was their fault that he was forced to dress up as a girl against his free will. After sliding his feet into the shoes, Hayato took few careful steps, sighing in relief when he didn't fall flat on his face.

It had taken a week before he had learned how to walk in them without falling, and another week before his feet stopped hurting and he was able to walk properly again.

Standing in front of the mirror, Gokudera studied his reflection, hoping that his disguise was good enough. There staring back at him from the mirror was a girl wearing a red dress with spaghetti straps and a black belt-like-thingy, the hem of the dress reaching just below her knees, silk stockings, black high heels, fake breasts, chocolate brown hair pulled up into a neat bun, rosy lips and a bit blush on her cheeks. Letting out yet another sigh, Hayato grabbed a small, red purse and turned to look back at Yamamoto. The idiot was all smiles as he walked over and offered Gokudera his arm. "Let's go."

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

" 'Tochigi Miyu' try to remember it, you idiot!" Gokudera was getting more and more pissed off. They had had a hard time trying to come up with an alias for him and Yamamoto still kept forgetting it.

"Ahahaha…sorry sorry! I'll remember it, don't worry." Takeshi laughed while scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. Hayato chose to keep his mouth shut since their driver was giving them rather odd looks every now and then.

'_Great, just great! We ain't even at the party yet and he's already blowing our cover!'_ He turned back to Yamamoto

"Listen to me you dumb jock" he hissed quietly "If you fuck this up I swear I'll show dynamite so far up your ass…"

"Now now Miyu-chan, you shouldn't use such a foul language." Yamamoto said with a playful smile on his lips. Gokudera was ready to strangle the idiot when the car suddenly came to a halt and the driver announced that they had arrived at their destination.

Takeshi stepped out of the car, walked around it and opened the door for Hayato. Still feeling rather pissed off Hayato got out and started walking towards the entrance, not caring whether the other was following him or not. Yamamoto caught up with him when Gokudera was half way up the front stairs.

"That's not a nice thing to do, Miyu-chan." He said while offering Hayato his arm. Grabbing it Gokudera snorted softly and carried on walking.

"Stop calling me Miyu-chan, you idiot." he said in a low voice. He would have difficult time trying to make his voice sound as feminine as possible.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

The mansion where the party was held was huge. Couples were dancing and chatting with each other, waiters walked around the place, carrying trays filled with appetizers and champagne flutes. They got their drinks and started to mingle among the crowd. Hayato had to put his Italian skills in good use when they introduced themselves to party's host and to many other guests. Couple hours had passed and Hayato was ready to throw himself out of the window just to get away from every nosy person who stopped to chat with them every now and then. Yamamoto on the other hand seemed to be having fun. Gokudera was just about to tell the idiot that he had had enough and wanted to leave as soon as possible when a rather familiar voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Voooi! Yamamoto Takeshi!" They both turned around only to find Varia's Swordsman, Superbi Squalo making his way towards them through the crowd. Gokudera panicked, blood draining from his face

"Why the hell is he here?! No-one told us that the Varia was also invited!" he hissed to Yamamoto.

"Ahahaha…I guess we just have to ask him that"

"No way! What if he recognises me? I'll never live through that humiliation!"

"You'll just have to endure it for now, here he comes." Squalo had finally gotten through the crowd and was now standing there, wide grin plastered on his face.

"Brat! How the hell did you end up here?" Squalo turned his eyes to Hayato "And who's your lovely companion?"

"Well you see…" Yamamoto explained why he had come here instead of Tsuna, skilfully leaving out the fact that Gokudera had also travelled with him. Squalo nodded his head

"I see…but you didn't answer my other question" he said while gesturing towards Gokudera. Hayato was sure his heart was beating loudly enough for everybody to hear.

"Ah she's my…friend, Tochigi Miyu. She came with me since I don't speak Italian and needed someone to act as my translator."

"Why didn't you bring that dynamite-brat with you, he's from Italy right?" Gokudera swallowed hard _'Shit! This guy is too smart for his own good.'_

"Gokudera had something else to take care of and couldn't make it in time for this trip, but I'm glad I have Miyu here with me today." Takeshi said with that thousand watt smile of his. Seemingly satisfied with the explanation Squalo then grabbed Hayato's hand gently

"I'm Superbi Squalo, nice to meet you, Miyu-chan." and kissed his hand softly. Gokudera's eyes nearly bulged out from his head. _'He doesn't recognise it's me!! I'm saved!!' But what the hell? Since when did that shark bastard have any manners?'_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Superbi-san." he said in soft voice.

"Oh trust me darling, the pleasure is all mine" Squalo drawled. They chatted for a while until the earpiece Squalo was wearing suddenly made small crackling noise, and he got a word to go meet the other Varia members on the other side of the hall.

After the Varia's shark had left, Gokudera finally dared to speak out aloud again. "That was way too close, waaay too close."

"I think it went fairly well, he didn't recognise you or anything." Hayato gave him a glare. He didn't like the way Squalo had looked at him every now and then while talking with Yamamoto. It made him feel uncomfortable, kinda like he was a very tasty looking piece of meat and Squalo was a shark, about to take a bite out of him.

"I need to smoke, so I'll go out to the balcony…and no you don't have to come with me" he said before Takeshi even had a chance to open his mouth. "See ya." and with that he turned on his heels and left, leaving Yamamoto standing there, looking a bit dumbfounded.

Hayato leaned against the railing on the balcony and fished his cigs and lighter from the purse. He lit up the said cancer stick, inhaled, and then slowly exhaled, letting out a small satisfied sigh. Kicking off his shoes Gokudera rubbed his feet carefully, they were getting sore again. _'How the hell can women wear these things? It's like pure torture.'_ Grumbling under his breath he slipped the shoes back on and leaned on the railing again. A while later he dropped his cig on the floor, crushing it under his shoe.

"Voooi…Why are you here all alone, Miyu-chan? Did your date leave without you?" Hayato whirled around. _'Well shit…just my luck'_

"No…I just needed to smoke so he's waiting for me inside, Superbi-san." Squalo rested his arm against the railing next to him.

"What are you doing here Superbi-san? I thought you had some work related business to take care of?"

"Call me Squalo."

"Squalo-san then." Varia's shark just grinned silently.

Gokudera propped his arms against the railing, looking down at the garden which spread out behind the mansion, studying its many fountains and sculptures, silently praying in his mind that the shark would leave soon.

Suddenly he felt a pair of hands settle against his shoulders, fingers caressing slightly. Dynamite user tensed up, his eyes wide.

"He shouldn't leave a beauty like you alone, it's not very polite now is it?" Squalo's breathing felt warm against his neck, Hayato shivered.

He turned around slowly, immediately trying to step back in order to create some distance between them but the railing prevented him from doing so.

"I uh… I should head back inside, my cavalier is waiting."

"Then let him wait" Squalo said while slowly sliding his arm around Gokudera's waist

"How about spending the rest of the night with me instead?" Hayato's eyes widened

"W-what? No I can't do that, I-I already have a date." he stammered.

The shark was close, too close for comfort. Gokudera's mind raced as he tried to think a way to escape from older male's grip without causing a ruckus. He absolutely refused to mess up this mission, he was Vongola's 10th's right-hand-man after all.

"Are you absolutely sure 'bout that?" By now Squalo was already so close they shared the same breath. _'What the fuck is he doing? Where's that hand going-!'_ Hayato was just about ready to punch the swordsman in face when a voice from the doorway stopped them both.

"What do you think you're doing, Squalo?" Yamamoto was there, slight frown on his face. Squalo grinned, releasing Gokudera from his grip.

"Oh I was just keeping her company since you weren't around. You shouldn't leave you date alone like that, someone might try and steal her away."

"I'll keep that in mind, c'mon Miyu. I think we should take our leave, it's getting late." The Italian quickly made his way across the balcony and took hold of Takeshi's arm.

"Voooooi! See ya again sometime brat!" Squalo called after them.

Takeshi didn't bother to answer, just waved his hand as he led Hayato quickly back inside and down the hall towards the front doors.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Car ride back to the hotel was silent, save for Gokudera's curses and snarky comments every now and then. It turned out that Takeshi had actually drank plenty of champagne while waiting Hayato to come back, and in the end Italian had to drag his sorry ass back to their hotel room. Finally getting the door open (drunken Yamamoto leaning on his shoulder not helping the situation at all) he stormed in, kicking the door shut behind them. He showed Yamamoto off and started pulling off his accessories. The high heels went flying across the room, followed by a bra and a wig.

Hayato collapsed backwards on his bed, letting out a tired sigh. There was no-one in this cursed world who could get him to do this ever again, he swore silently in his head. After a few moments Hayato sat up slowly, letting his hair free he tossed the hairpins on the nightstand. Just then Takeshi stumbled in wearing a rather drunken grin on his face. He had gotten his shoes and suit jacket off and was now struggling with his tie, failing to untie the knot. Gokudera watched this for good ten minutes before he finally stood up and walked over to where Yamamoto was leaning against the wall, tugging his tie impatiently. Smacking others hands away, he quickly undid the knot and dropped the said tie on the floor.

"Thanks Gokudera…"

"Hn...Stupid drunktard."

The Italian turned away, heading towards the bathroom when a pair of strong arms suddenly grabbed him and Gokudera found himself pinned against the wall. His head shot up and he opened his mouth to give that drunken idiot a piece of his mind but stopped short when he noticed just how close Yamamoto was.

"…What the hell do you think you're doing baseball freak…let me go..." he began to push the other away when Yamamoto caught his hands and pushed them above his head.

"You know Gokudera…you look really good in that dress…" Takeshi leaned down, his lips ghosting against smaller boy's ear.

"You're drunk you stupid jock, got the hell off me!" Gokudera began to struggle, not liking the situation at all. He froze when taller male trailed his free hand down his side, resting it on his hip.

"Back then, at the party, when I saw Squalo with you on the balcony, I was really jealous…The way he was touching you…I was ready to kick his teeth in…" he whispered, running the tip of his tongue slowly up against his captive's ear. Hayato shuddered. Yamamoto smirked, pleased with the reaction.

"What the fuck are you saying you idiot?" cursing himself when his voice came out shakier than he would've liked it to, Gokudera kept tugging his hands, attempting to break free from other's hold.

"I really like you Hayato…so it makes me angry when someone touches you…I don't want anyone else to touch you…I'm selfish that way." Yamamoto whispered, his free hand trailing lower down and then back up, pulling the dress up a little.

Gokudera's eyes widened. "Where the hell are touching?! Let me go! Right now you fucker!"

Takeshi let the fabric drop back down and grabbed Gokudera's chin instead, tilting his face up so that their eyes met.

"You're beautiful…" he cooed in low voice, rubbing his thumb gently along Italian's lower lip.

Hayato could feel his face heat up and he knew he was blushing. "I-idiot! Don't say such things…" he snapped, trying to turn his face away but Yamamoto wouldn't let him. He released Gokudera's hands and cupped his face gently, while leaning closer.

'_Why am I not pushing him away?!'_

Pressing their lips together Yamamoto let his tongue slide against smaller boy's lips, asking for permission to enter. Gokudera parted his lips slowly and taller boy slipped his tongue in, mapping out every corner of his mouth, leaving no place untouched. Gokudera found his arms around Yamamoto's neck, trying to pull the other boy closer. Takeshi picked up his lover, carrying him to his bed, he laid him down carefully and crawled on top of him. Hayato was panting, his face flushed and Yamamoto decided that it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen during his entire life. He bent down and stole another kiss from Gokudera, allowing his hands to travel along his body, sliding his fingers against his thighs. Hayato finally pulled away, gasping for air.

"W-wait…we should stop…" he grabbed Yamamoto's hands when they tried to pull his dress up.

"But Hayato I…" Gokudera cut him off with a quick kiss.

"…Some other time…when you're sober, or when we're both drunk off our asses…"

"Well…there's a minibar in the living room…"

"Don't be an idiot, we're both minors here, how the hell would you explain that when we check out tomorrow?"

"Right…"

"Could you get off me now? I need to wash my face and rid of this fucking dress."

"I think it looks good on you…ow!" Takeshi rubbed his head. "Ahahaha…sorry, it slipped"

"Imbecile jock" he huffed and stood up, making his way to the bathroom.

Yamamoto sighed, happy smile gracing his lips as he sat up and stripped off his clothes, leaving only his boxers on. Few minutes later Hayato emerged from the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe and carrying the small bag which held the makeup supplies and other stuff. He eyes drifted to Yamamoto, realizing the others lack of clothing his face turned pink.

"S-stupid Takeshi, put some clothes on…" Gokudera averted his eyes, trying to look anywhere else but his newfound lover. Takeshi smirked and stood up and walked up to Hayato, warping his arms around him and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"You know Hayato…That was the first time you have ever called me with my given name…it makes me so happy…" he whispered, hugging his lover tightly.

"You really are an idiot…stupid Takeshi…" Gokudera said while hugging him back.

"Hey Hayato?"

"Mmh..?"

"Can we sleep together tonight?"

"…Yeah…"

After tuning off the lights both boys crawled under the covers, Yamamoto pulling Hayato close to him, holding him against his chest.

"Good night Hayato"

"Good night…idiot…"

Gokudera was just about to fall asleep when…

"Hey Hayato?"

"Grrrr…what is it now?"

"Were those red silk panties you were wearing under that dress?"

*SMACK*

"Ow…sorry…I was just asking…"

"…stupid pervert…"

"…so they were…?"

"…Shut up…"

"…That's kinda hot…"

"I swear Takeshi…if you don't shut up I'll-" He couldn't finish when Takeshi planted yet another kiss on his lips, tongue invading his mouth again. They broke apart after a few moments, both panting slightly.

"…pervert jock…I'm going to sleep now, so quit bothering me" Gokudera mumbled before burying his face in the others chest.

Takeshi waited until his little lover had fallen asleep, pressing one last kiss on the top of his head before closing his eyes, letting the sleep take over.

"…love you Hayato…"

In his sleep, Gokudera cuddled closer, small smile resting on his lips.

~End~

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read&review please!


End file.
